Someone Like You
by 2clap
Summary: AU. Soul takes a particular liking to Maka Albarn and her daughter Emily. MakaXSoul (really bad at summaries please read!)
1. Be Strong

_**Someone Like You - SafetySuit**_

_**ok so I'm trying this out again. I'm basing a whole story on 1 song. Maybe more later depending on where the story takes me **_

_**ok?**_

_**so enjoy! R&R**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

_If I were strong enough, if I were wrong enough to be someone like you_

_Would you have let me come to be with you_

* * *

Our next target was a olive green eyed girl holding a brown paper bag full of groceries and the hand of a smaller version of herself and no more than 5. The girl was tall, with legs sent from heaven that went on for miles, and good curves. Her hair was cirled around her shoulders making her look extremely pretty in her waitresses outfit. The bag was filled to the brim with her groceries.

"Mama, mama." The small girl pulled on her mothers hand to get her full attention. They stopped walking towards us.

She turned to her daughter and put on a fake smile. "What is it Em?" She adjusted her grip on the bag and stroked her hair with the other hand.

"Can we go to the park? Please?! Oh please, oh please?" The girl said jumping around in excitement. Her mama looked at her, pain and longing flashing across her features as she stopped her daughters excited jumping.

"Not today, sweetheart. I have to go to work and you are going to spend the day at auntie Tsubaki's house." The little girl looked extremely disappointed as she bit back her tears. "Maybe Tsubaki could take you!" She said with false enthusiasm.

"But I wanted you to take me!" The little one sobbed. Wrapping her arms around her mothers legs. She unhooked her daughter from her legs, setting the groceries down, she knelt right in front of her.

"We'll guess what!" She said looking down in to her daughters hopeful eyes. "Next time I have the smallest amount of free time, we will go to the park together. We'll have a picnic!" She said to calm her daughter. Surprisingly it worked. Her daughter sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Ugh. This is taking forever!" Free hissed darting out of the darkness.

"Free no!" I yelled from the darkness. He rushed the duo. The mom picked up her daughter and shielded her from the attacking man. But Free wasn't after them he wanted their groceries. I darted out of the dark alley after him and tackled him to the ground just as he picked up the groceries. Free rolled to his feet and continued running. He growled in laughter at the sight of all her groceries sprawled across the pavement of the sidewalk.

I ran after him looking back at them. The mom bent up and started putting everything back in the broken bag. Em helped her by picking things up and handing them to her. I slid to the halt as Azura bolted after us. He kicked some bread into the street causing the little girl to yell at him. She shook her tiny fist and walked onto the street. Hr mother grabbed for her shirt but missed.

"Emily!" She panicked scrambling to get away from the bag so she could reach her daughter on time.

"Don't worry, Mama I'm just getting the bread!" She called over her shoulder as she bent down to get the bread. I watched as the truck went right for her. She hadn't moved she was staring straight into the headlights in horror. Her mother was screaming at her to move.

Without thinking I bolted into the street and tackled her. Flipping us so we landed on my back and skid across the pavement. I grit my teeth in pain. I was going to have some serious road burn from this. The little girl was sobbing in my arms, clutching my shirt in tiny fists. Something fell from her grasp to the side of us.

I couldn't hold back my laughter as I looked at the object that almost got her killed. The loaf was already half squished. I picked both of us up, wincing at the pain in my back. I would have to pick out all the gravel later. That would be fun.

When traffic cleared her mother dashed across the street towards us. "Emily!" She snatched her from my arms and checked all over for injuries. "Don't ever do that again! You know you can't just run out into the street like that!"

"But the mean kicked our bread and I wanted it back! I like my toast." Her mother stared at her in surprise for a second then giggled at her child's antics. She adjusted her on her hip and picked up her shirt giving her a raspberry. Emily hated toast.

"I'll just make sure to give it to you everyday won't I?" She tickled her daughter, who squirmed and laughed that cute high pitched laugh that only sounds good coming from a five year old.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat hating to break up their adorable antics but I was in major pain and wanted to get home where Blair could treat it. "Your welcome." I have her my famous smirk that usually had girls throwing themselves at my feet or into my bed but not this time. She grabbed her purse and hit me in the head very hard. "Ow! Jesus woman what do you have in there? Bricks?" I clutched my head which was throbbing in pain.

"That was for your friends. You might want to rethink your decision of befriending them." She glared at me. I looked up to see Emily try to copy the glare but it didn't work on such a cute face. I ended up grinning at her through the pain, straightening up from my position on the floor. She wrinkled her nose at me, sticking her tongue out. I stuck mine right back. She hmphed, crossing her arms and turning her head away from me. I chuckled glancing at her mother, who had been unusually quiet as i interacted with her daughter. She had a pretty blush climbing up her cheeks. She leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "And that was for saving my daughter." A furious blush lit up her face as she turned away from him, balancing her kid on one hip and walking across the street.

I followed for some strange reason. "Here let me help." I bent down with her to pick up the groceries. She was keeping a close eye on Emily so she didn't go running into the street again. I put all the groceries in the torn bag and held onto it as we stood up. I wanted to talk to her more. "Soul Eater by the way."

"What?" Her full attention was on her daughter who was skipping around them happily, her near death experience almost completely forgotten.

"My name is Soul Eater." I restated catching her full attention.

"Weird name..." She cocked her head at me her attention returning to Emily.

"Goes with the appearance I guess." I waited for her to offer up her name but she stayed silent, continuously watching her baby. "And you are...?" I prompted.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Maka Albarn and this is my daughter Emily." She put a hand on her lower back, pushing her forward. She glanced at her watch and her eyes went wide. "And we are extremely late!" She grabbed her daughters hand and reached for the bag of groceries.

I leaned away and she let out a frustrated sigh. "How about I come with you to make sure you get where your going safely and without other incident?" Maka glared at me, making me cringe a little on the inside, but cool guys don't cringe. She glanced at her watch again.

"Your not gonna give up are you?" Maka asked. I only smirked at her in triumph. She let out another frustrated sigh saying, "Fine. Whatever. Lets go Emi." She pulled her daughter along not even looking to see if I was following.

I, Soul Eater Evans, was taking a very particular interest in this Maka girl and her absolutely adorable daughter. I just might stick around for a little while.

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue or leave it at that? leave a review please! I have a super good idea for it and don't worry I still plan on keeping up my other story! **


	2. Here Comes Goodbye?

**_I decided to do chapters YAAAAAAYY_**

**_LOL R&R please_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

_If I had made my own and I had overcome to be someone like you  
Would you have let me come to be with you_

* * *

"You can go now Soul." I said impatiently grabbing for the bag of groceries he still held. We were standing in front of Tsubaki's apartment and I was trying to drop Emi off so I could get to my shift. My boss was going to kill me I was so late. "If I get fired I'm blaming it all on you." I jabbed a finger into his chest, glaring as he gave me that incredibly attractive smirk.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. My friends are idiots. Sorry." He apologized, rubing a toned arm behind his head nervously. He cringed at the movement.

"It's fine. But maybe you should find a better crowd?" I suggested.

"Heh. Yeah probably." He shrugged the he knelt in front of Emily. "Bye princess." He said while tweaking her nose. My little girl giggled and then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. My eyes traveled down his back following the curve of his spine. His shirt was shredded.

"Soul? What happened to your back?" I asked panicked. It looked like crap. I lightly touched the top of the shredded shirt lifting it slightly to see the marred skin underneath. I gasped seeing it was full of gravel and oozing some blood here and there. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?!" I yelled at him. "Did you get this saving Emi?" My hands were frantic as I checked the rest of his back. The top of his back looked worse than the bottom but they were both mauled.

He reached back and grabbed my wrists effectually halting my movements. "Woah. Hang on a second. Stop shooting questions at me. It's not cool." Soul winced as he got up slowly. "Yeah, I got it saving Emily. But it isn't as bad as it looks so I'll just go home and get it cleaned." He assured me.

I bit my lip in thought. I can't let him go home looking like this when he had saved her baby. Ok I would call Ox and tell him I couldn't come in today then I would take Soul to the hospital. I kneeled in front of my baby and told her the plan. She ran inside to tell Tsubaki while I called Ox. Soul was staring at me weird. "What?" I asked.

His eyes flicked to the door Emi had run through and back to me. "She is extremely smart for a five year old." He said surprising me. Usually people asked why I trusted her so much to get the message across and I would tell them exactly what Soul had told me. That my baby was smart for her age. At the age of five she didn't need me to hold her hand anymore, she could do it herself.

"Yeah she is." I said, pride and love flooding my voice. Soul raised an eyebrow in my direction. He glance down at the hand that was clasped behind my back.

"Your husbands a lucky man." He said cautiously, slowly raising his eyes to mine.

I unclasped my hands and flashed the ring finger of my left hand. "There was never a ring. I never married the man. Didn't even know his name. I just got super drunk one night and he was there so I got with him. 9 months later I had Emily but I never saw him after that night." I saw his wrinkled nose and knew the cause. "Don't get me wrong. I tried contacting him but I ha nothing to go from. What was I supposed to do? Have every man in the state take a DNA test?" I snapped at him. This subject always made me mad because I knew I hadn't tried hard enough to find her father. "We're better off without him anyways."

"I can believe it." Soul smirked. "What I can't believe is that a goody two shoes lookin girl like you went and got your knocked up." He said taking a step closer to me.

"I could have been a total bad girl for all you know." I took a step closer as well. We were nose to nose when Emi came bursting out the front door.

"Mama! Tsubaki says 'oh that's horrible! Send my best wishes to Mr. Eater and I'm so glad you and your mother are safe. You should really be more careful!' Yup that's what she said!" Emily said excitedly jumping down the front steps towards me. I caught her and swung her around through the air.

"Good job sweetheart." I settled her on my hip. "Oof. Your getting heavy. I might have to stop carrying you." I teased my daughter. Emi gasped in horror as those implications sunk in. She would have to walk everywhere. On her own. She shuddered and stuck her tongue through her teeth. "Now lets take Mr. Soul to the hospital. How bout it?" I said looking to Soul to see how he was doing.

"Don't forget to call Ox Mama." Emi said tugging gently on one of my curls. I gasped glancing down at my watch. I was over 45 minutes late!

"Oh shi-... oot!" I quickly corrected myself before I cursed in front of my daughter. Soul chuckled and ruffled Emi's hair. "Shoot." I said again fumbling my phone and almost dropping it. Soul caught it before it hit the floor and I looks at him appreciatively. I couldn't afford a new phone right now. I flipped it open and speed dialed Ox.

He answered on the third ring. (**Ox - bold**, _Maka - italics_)

**Ox: ALBARN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU SHIFT STARTED AN HOUR AGO. I SHOULD HAVE FIRED YOU AGES AGO.**

_Maka: Please sir. I ran into a little situation. I was out buying groceries when this guy scattered my food and then another one came out and kicked a loaf of bread into the street and my daughter ran after it almost getting hit by a truck but this guy saved her. He hurt his back so I have to take him to the hospital._

**Ox: Likely story Maka. Your fired.**

_Maka: But Ox I need this job!_

**Ox: You should have thought of that.**

**-beep-**

He hung up on me. Shit. I closed my phone and sighed, looking down at my daughter. What was I going to do now?

Tears pricked my eyes as I picked Emi back up an held her close. She gripped me around the neck as I stroked her hair. I bit my lip hard to keep the tears at bay. I couldn't cry in front of Emi.

I looked up at the cause of all my problems. He was the reason I had just lost my job. But he was also the reason my daughter was still here with me. I stared deep into those crimson eyes an saw true sorrow there. "This is all your fault."

"Maka I'm so sorry." He stuttered out. He truly did look sorry but she didn't trust men. She shrugged it off and started walking towards the newest hospital.

* * *

I grit my teeth as they dug around for the last of the gravel. It hurt like hell. I let out a strangled groan when the dug particularly deep. I was laying belly down on a cold hard table in one of those open backed hospital gowns. They had covered my bottom half with a blanket since I had to take my pants off. They were covered in blood. I had actually bleed a lot.

Suddenly my whole back felt like it was on fire. I tensed and growled at the nurse.

"Sorry Mr. Eater. I should have warned you." She said apologetically. "Well your done!" She clapped once happily. "Just rub this on your back once a day and don't sleep on your back and you should be fine. The road didn't do too much damage luckily. Though you will have a nasty scar." She stashed all her supplies and handed him a prescription.

"That's fine. It'll probably look cool." I flashed her my cocky grin and was rewarded with a blush from the pretty red head. Like putty in my hands.

"Your family is waiting for you outside." She nodded to the door. "Here put these on." she tossed some nurse clothes at him. "When your done just follow the lines on the floor until you get to the main waiting room." She disappeared into a back room with the tray of gravel that came out of his back.

What family was she talking about? He didn't give them the right last name. They couldn't have possibly contacted his parents. He followed the lines to the waiting room.

Wait... Did she mean Maka and Emi? I pushed open the doors, looking around the waiting room. I grinned when I spotted Maka and Emi. Emi was asleep in Maka's lap while Maka played with her hair. I walked up to them and stopped when I heard Maka on the phone.

"I don't know what to do Tsubaki. I lost my job because of him but he saved Emily. It's cause of him I still have her. I can't be mad at that." She explained holding her head in her hand.

I plopped down next to her, bumping my elbow against hers. She looked up in surprise before quickly telling Tsubaki goodbye.

"So how did it go?" She asked gesturing at the nurse clothing. I had to walk around in it because all my clothes had been torn and bloody. "Decided to turn you life around and become a nurse?" She teased poking him in the arm.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. As a matter of fact I work in a prestigious recording studio so." I stuck my tongue out at her and made a funny face.

She giggled. Her giggle was extremely cute in a very girly way. "No but seriously how did it go?"

"I have to put stuff on it and I can't sleep on my back. It hurts like hell but I'll live. The nurse actually said it wasn't that bad." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. It kinda wasn't but even shrugging hurt. I was going to be very sore tomorrow. "How's the little princess?" I nodded at the sleeping Emi.

"Exhausted. She has had a long day." Maka looked down at her child and I wasn't surprised to see an unbounded amount of love and pride in her eyes. Maka was someone who would do anything for the kid I was beginning to realize.

"Alright. Well you should get her home." I got up and held a hand out to Maka. She situated Emi on her hip and used my hand to pull herself up. Maka stumbled against me still keeping a firm grip on Emi. I put one hand around her waist and one hand on Emi's leg to make sure they were balanced. I turned away when they were ok my cheeks aflame. Wow I most definitely had to calm down.

"So um Soul?" Maka asked shyly from behind me. I turned to see her smiling at the floor. "Would you like to walk us home?" She looked directly into my eyes. Her olive green eyes were probably the most peculiar thing I had ever seen in my life, besides my own eyes. They seemed to have no end to them at all. They were bottomless, so full of depth and compassion.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah sure." I answered with a smooth grin.

* * *

The walk home was amazing. I didn't know I could have so much fun being teased and flirting with a boy. We talked about everything as we walked the 2 miles from the hospital. It was around midnight when we finally stopped in front of my apartment. I walked up the steps and unlocked my front door. Soul followed me too Emi's room. I put her down and tucked her into bed, turning to leave the room. Soul eased his way behind me and kneeled down next to my little girl. I watched curiously as he brushed the bangs away from her face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Ill see you someday princess." He whispered in her ear. Emi mumbled something and wrapped her arms around Souls neck. I was staring at the scene in fascination. This man seemed to really connect with my daughter. Soul easily disconnected her arms and stood up. He strode quickly from the room not once looking back. I looked at Emi then followed. I caught him on the steps in front of the apartment.

I grabbed his elbow pulling him back. "You're gonna leave without even saying goodbye?" I teased. It came so naturally to me now. He didn't say anything so I asked what had been on my mind since I took him to the hospital and watched him get wheeled into a room where I couldn't follow. "Well will we ever see you again?" He couldn't just leave us could he? She searched his eyes for the answer she was looking for. She wanted him to tell her 'Yeah, can I come over tomorrow?' But no such luck.

Where was this panic coming from? You just met the guy today!

"We'll meet again someday." He said to the pavement.

"Someday?" I whispered confused. I don't know why but I had the sudden urge to make him a constant in my life. He made me feel safe. made me feel like I could do anything, be anything.

"Good bye, Maka." He gazed into her eyes, cupping her face in his warm hands. My breathing hitched, my heart doing some weird little dance in my chest at him being so close. He pressed his lips to mine, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had a feeling that this was a permanent goodbye. I wouldn't be seeing the cryptic Soul Eater again anytime soon. So I kissed him back like my life depended on it.

Soul broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. I was tearing up a little much to my dismay. He wiped away the tears that slid down my cheeks with a thumb. "C'mon Maka it's not cool to cry over a guy you just met." He said with a lazy grin but rather breathlessly. "When you really need me you'll know where to find me." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and pulled away completely, his warmth leaving me to feel the biting wind nip at my exposed skin.

"How?" I called after his retreating back.

He spun in place and started walking backwards. "You'll just know!" He then turned back away and waved over his shoulder.

I, Maka Albarn, realized that day that I really hated the sight of Soul Eater Evans walking away from me.

* * *

**ok so wow. Soul leaving at the end completely surprised me bet it surprised you too huh?**

**haha ok review please**


	3. Charming

_If I could be with someone like you_

_Would you, would you be strong enough for me_

_And if I could stay with someone like you_

_Would you, would you be strong enough_

* * *

It had been about a year since I last saw Soul Eater. Emi was just about to start Kindergarden and our whole life had turned around. We had money, I had a steady job, and Emi was in a good school. It was everything I could have asked for.

But it was lonely. I missed him. Emi missed him too. She had cried and cried for two days when I told her he wasn't coming back. It was surprising how much he had affected us in one day. It wasn't even a very memorable day except for the fact that we met him. The stranger thing was he never really left us.

It was about a week after he 'left' that I received the check for $500 in the mail. The note attached said:

_Hey Maka and My Little Princess, _

_Here is some money to keep you on your feet while you search for a job (sorry for getting you fired!). I hope you two are doing ok. My back is a ton better so no need to worry Maka. _

_I miss you already. _

I tried to return the money and write a letter back but it returned the next day with a 'return to sender' stamp. Same thing with trying to send a letter back to him to thank him. I tried going to the actual address but the address was the address for the post office. Apparently he got them to put his name on their address because he didn't work or live there.

It took a couple of checks before I started cashing them in. Well actually it took a pretty convincing letter from Soul.

_Maka, I know you aren't cashing the checks. You need the money and I'm trying to help so please just take it graciously. You can pay me back somehow later. Just use the money, ok?_

They were better than any child support I could have received from Emi's father so I stopped being so stubborn. I also stopped wondering how he knew. Apparently he had people watching over us. I started realizing it when people in stores would give us friendly smiles and the grocery people wouldn't let me pay saying that he had covered it. I havent had to pay for groceries for about a year now. At first I hated the idea of someone taking care of us. But then that hate grew to a hate of the person taking care of us not being there in the first place. I didn't hate Soul. I hated that he left us but still felt a need to take care of us.

Then he started sending separate checks to Emi. He would send her $100 a month so she could buy anything she wanted without having to beg me for it. My darling little girl decided to save $50 a month. She had so much money after the first 4 months that I decided to open a savings account for her. Soul somehow found out about it and sent a letter saying she was the smartest little girl ever and he was so proud of her for saving some money. Emi absolutely adored our unseen benefactor.

He took it a little too far when I got a letter saying our new apartment was ready to move into. I stared at the letter for about an hour, alternately crying and raging against Soul. I tried to ignore the summons (which was basically what it was) but he somehow got Emi on his side. My daughter pushed and pushed and next thing I knew we were standing in the entryway of our 1,500 square foot apartment. It was huge. I stood there wide eyed, having not made it past the entryway, while Emi ran around squealing about how beautiful it all was.

My daughter just about died when she saw her bedroom. Of course he had it princess themed. The bed was a castle. I'm not kidding. Her bed. Was a castle. Her closet, was a walk-in full of dresses and accessories that she absolutely loved. Playing dress-up was a breeze. There was a run way with a spotlight and 360 mirrors. He seriously treated her like a princess. Everyday she found something new in that room, that included a cat which she named Blair. I heard her talking to the cat one night about how great Soul was and how much she loved him for taking care of her and her mama.

My room hadn't been a huge surprise with everything else that he did. It was absolutely gorgeous in its simplicity. The walls were a dark red that reminded her of his eyes. The bed frame was a dark wood and the bed spread was black with red velvet design. The floors were a dark hardwood and the dresser and nightstand were absolutely gorgeous. There was a reading lamp on the bed side table that had a stained glass lamp shade. When I turned it on it lit up the room with a multitude of beautiful lights. It was absolutely beautiful. The room was dark and then you turned on the lamp and it was like the aurora borealis, lighting up the room like nothing I had ever seen before. I stood by the lamp with a hand over my mouth trying to hold back my tears, the other running along the bed spread and taking in the room. I didn't understand. Why was he doing this?

There was one room that I spent almost all my free time in. He gave me a library with soaring book cases filled to the brim with books of all kinds. There was a comfortable high back leather chair that I liked to curl up in and read. The whole room just reminded me of him for some reason. That was stupid though. Its not like I knew anything about the guy. What really struck me as weird was the Grande piano in the corner. Why did he give us a piano?

The last straw was him getting Emi into the prestigious Shibusen and finding me a really good job. I couldn't take it anymore. The questions that were running through my head were causing me to loose sleep.

One day i got a call from a man named Kid saying that he was offering me a job at the restaurant, DeathNote. The most expensive restaurant in Nevada. I didn't even fight this one. I didn't need to. Soul wasn't handing me money, he was handing me a job that would help us in life. The job was going extremely well. I had just been promoted to floor manager. I was so happy. I was so in control of my life now. I was in control of everything but the one constant in my life. I couldn't control what he did if he wasn't here with me.

I was oh so lonely. I tried dating in the year that Soul wasn't physically present in my life but it was never serious and Emi didn't like any of the men. She once told me after one of them left that I should just stop trying because no one was cooler than Mr. Soul. No one could beat him. So I stopped trying to find someone like him. Why even bother? It was like Emi said. No one could beat him. He was too perfect.

I realized that I loved him. I loved him not because of everything he did for us. I can't really explain it because it sounded dumb. I didn't want to love him because people would think I only loved him for the things he gave us. I needed to be able to prove that that wasn't the only reason I loved him. I loved him because Emi loved him.

It was impossible not to think about him. I was constantly reminded about him where ever I went. He was in the secret smiles I got from sales people. He was in the monthly check and the loving letters, which I kept. I kept every single one, from the angry to the lovable ones. He always knew what I wanted and needed before I did. He covered the major things in the beginning but now he covered the small things I needed that I didn't even realize I needed. Some people might call this knowledge of me stalkerish. I thought it was sweet when I got over the fact that he was paying for basically everything.

He was everything I wanted and everything I needed but I couldn't find him anywhere. I mean he wasn't in the yellow pages and he wasn't even registered in the state. After a month of searching with fruitless results I finally came to the conclusion that he had given me a fake name. How was I supposed to find him if I had his fake name?! What was he playing at here? He promised I would be able to find him when I needed him. I needed him more than ever and I still couldn't find him!

'_Come on Maka! How many people are named Soul in this city.' _

I was sitting in my favorite cafe after dropping off Emi at Shibusen. I had the day off from work which meant another day of probably fruitless searching for Soul. I sighed as I typed away on my laptop (bought by Soul). It was one of the higher end models but it couldnt find a stupid person. I was ready to throw the thing across the room, hopefully smashing it to pieces against a wall. It was so frustrating but he never said finding him would be easy.

A memory flashed through my head.

_"As a matter of fact I work in a prestigious recording studio so." He stuck his tongue out at me and made a funny face. '_

Damn. Why were there so many recording studios in this stupid city?! IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS HARD. I raged stomping my foot like a 2 year old during a temper tantrum when I hit another dead end. I slammed my laptop (bought by Soul) closed and banged my head down on the table, groaning.

"Dead end again, Maka?" Kim asked me. I glanced up at her before nodding. She set my coffee in front of me as I pushed my laptop away from me.

"This thing is useless." I growled at the stupid laptop.

"He thought you would like it." Kim said picking up my plates. I grabbed one last piece of toast as she turned away.

"I know you know where he is Kim." I said quietly. Kim only grinned over her shoulder and sashayed away. I sighed again putting my head in my hands and rubbing my temples. Suddenly a newspaper was thrown on the table in front of me. I glanced up to see Kim smirking above me.

"Maybe this will help." Kim said with a wink. I reached up and fumbled the newspaper, flipping it over I stopped dead. There he was. Easy as that. Right on the front page! My eyes went wide as I realized I finally found my Prince Charming. **[1] **

Who just so happened to be the CEO of Evan Records? Wow he really did mean the most prestigious recording studio.

I knew exactly where to find him now.

* * *

I walked into the huge Evan Records entryway looking up in amazement. I realized I probably looked like a 5 year old gawking at a new play thing so I shut my mouth and straightened my shirt. I wasn't dressed for such a place. I was in a red v-neck shirt, that showed my curves, and black skinny jeans. Everyone around me was in business suits.

Walking up to the information desk I looked around for service but no one was present. I rang the little bell twice causing an employee to look out a door at the desk. Her eyes brightened as she took in my appearance. "Ah, Miss Albarn. Please excuse the wait. You can go right on up. Floor 31 Studio 18." She smiled at me pleasantly.

"H-how do you know my n-name?" I stuttered pointing a finger at her accusingly. The lady giggled, her long black pony tail swishing behind her.

"Silly goose! Everybody who works here knows you." She said making me blush deeply.

What a nice thought. Every person here knows who I am?! That was more than a little creepy. Did she truly mean everyone? I wondered as I walked to the elevators clicking the floor button.

Everywhere I went I received hellos and good mornings and how do you dos. The receptionist had truly meant EVERYONE. I was more than a little creeped out now. How did all these people know me by sight? I grew increasingly paranoid as I searched for studio 18. I had to get away from the smiles, the cheerful greetings, and the strangers who knew my name.

I was running down the hall searching every room number when I walked past the elevators again. I was going in circles! I spun in a circle looking all around me.

Oh. There it was. Right in front of me. The red sign above the door was lit up, signaling that they were recording but I seriously didn't care. I pushed open the door letting a strip of light enter the dark room. And what does that light happen to land on?

Soul Eater Evans of course. He was dressed in jeans and an orange shirt. A leather jacket was hung on the back of the swivel chair and recording head phones were on his head messing up his hair. When the light hit him he swung around angrily already yelling and pushing the head phones down around his neck.

"Don't you know what the recording sign means!? I mean you work in a freaking RECORDING studio! I should think-" His eyes finally adjusted enough to see who was standing in the doorway. He blinked once, his mouth forming a little 'o'. The band in the booth had stopped singing and were craning around Soul to see who had interrupted. "Maka?" Suddenly his face lit up. Pulling off the head phones quickly, he removed the one thing keeping him from me right now.

Worst mistake of his life. He should have stayed far away from me right now. I didn't think I would be this furious with him. My hands clenched at my sides from the force of my anger. He kept coming though, not able to really see me with the light behind my body throwing my front half into shadow. He never saw it coming.

_SMACK!_ My hand stung from the force of impact. Soul stood shocked and the band was gaping, eyes bugging out of their heads. They had turned on the lights and left the recording booth. He cupped his slowly reddening cheek as I slammed a finger against his chest. "That's for leaving." I spat out at him. You could practically feel my fury in the air. I had to get out of here. I couldn't deal with this right now. I pushed him away from me and turned on my heel, prepared to flee but he grabbed my elbow.

"Still as hot-headed as ever." He chuckled while pulling me back. I struggled to get away from him, wriggling and twisting my body. "You haven't even let me explain." He raised an eye brow at me with that infuriating smirk on his face. His cheek was staring to get a red hand mark on it and I was starting to feel bad. I stopped struggling and he let me go.

"I did it all for a reason you know." Soul placed his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. I opened my mouth about to question his reasoning for leaving us without a way to find him but he continued before I could. "And I will explain over lunch, but I have to work now." He nodded over to the band that was staring at us in the doorway wide eyed. My eyes flashed in anger but I nodded anyway. He should at least have a chance to explain himself right?

The band started resituating themselves when he said this, I saw them out of the corner of my eye but then Soul did something completely unexpected. I jumped as he pressed his lips to my forehead and murmured, "God, I missed you Maka." He left me standing speechless in the doorway but I felt more alive than I had in a year. I was very confused at the alternating anger and happiness coursing through my body right now.

* * *

**[1] Stop waiting around for your Prince Charming to find you. Get up off your lazy ass and go find him. He might be stuck in a tree or something.**

**I don't know... I was going to make this two chapters but it kind of flowed into one. This is almost over. Two more chapters! And maybe an epilogue if you guys want one?**

**Review please!**


	4. Stay

_If I had made my way, if I had chose to stay and be someone like you_

_Would you have let me come to be with you_

_If I had made myself become like someone else and be someone like you_

_Would you have let me come to be with __you_

* * *

"So how's the little princess?" I asked in an attempt to smooth things over and make the silence a little less awkward. We had been sitting silently, only opening our mouths to order, and the steady clink of silverware on plates was getting steadily louder and more annoying.

Maka swallowed, glaring at her plate and biting her lip. She was really cute when she did that. "Fine." Was her simple answer. She hadn't looked at him for a while.

"Did she like-" I started only to be cut off.

"Why did you leave?" Maka finally looked up. Her eyes were watering and I could see her struggling to hold back her tears.

"Maka... please don't cry. I didn't want to leave." I wanted to explain but the words got stuck in my throat. Reaching across the table, I ran my hand along her cheek bone, wiping away stray tears. She pulled away, rubbing her eyes furiously and shaking her head, making her loose pigtails jump around.

"Then why?" She sniffled.

"I had to get my life in order." It sounded so stupid to me now but it had been absolutely necessary at the time. "When I met you, my dad had recently died, and even though we did not like each other much he left me with the company. Mostly because, my brother, Wes, is never around and didn't want the responsibility." I was watching Maka carefully as she played with her fork. I really didn't want to say something stupid and get poked with that thing. "So I was made the CEO of a famous company and I couldn't exactly show up out of the blue with you and Emi. Too many questions would be asked and rumors would be started. So I decided that instead of pushing you into a life of fame and fortune I would let you decide when you wanted to come find me. I decided I would take care of you from a distance." She set the fork down gently.

"That makes sense. And thank you but why did you do all this? I mean the apartment and the school, not to mention the job... I don't get it." Maka looked up at me. Her eyes were beautiful. I didn't realize how much I missed the pair of twinkling olive green orbs that seemed to see into my very soul.

In all honesty I didn't know why I had done it. At first I was just going to send her that one check but then I couldn't stop thinking about her and how much I wanted to help. Next thing I knew the two I had spent a day with had become the life I wanted to live. I had never wanted to be CEO of Evans Records. I didn't like having to manage a whole company. It was exhausting and lonely.

That's it. I was lonely. That's why I kept it up. My parents were both dead and Wes was off traveling the world and rarely came to visit, because he was free and why jeopardize that freedom by visiting his baby brother. So subconsciously I must have latched on to the idea that Maka and Emi needed me to help them, and while they didn't need me I certainly improved upon their lives. I helped someone, two very special someones, and it felt great. It felt awesome to feel needed, to feel like a little girl was out there getting the schooling and love her mother alone could not supply, and the mother was getting the support and means to take care of her precious baby.

So i continued sending checks, and i continued to take it one step to far until it wasn't a sense of responsibility stemming from loneliness anymore but love. I loved this girl and her daughter but I didn't know why. How could I love someone I knew so little about.

Then I knew. It was simple really. She was someone I wished I could be. Someone special and kind and beautiful, inside and out.

"I did it because I wish I could be someone like you." I watched as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Seriously Maka. I only did what I thought you would do for someone in your situation. I admit I took it a little too far sometimes but I felt like I had to help you guys..." I finished quickly, practically blurring all my words together to get them out perfectly. Maka was staring wide eyed at me, her green eyes flickered in happiness.

"It was nice having someone take care of me for a while..." Maka started. I could hear a 'but' coming up and somehow I knew this was where she would try to push me away.

"But..." I prompted.

"But I don't want to be someone's charity case so I would appreciate it if you stop." She said with finality, picking up her bag and putting a tip on the table. I just sat there numb as she packed up, not even hearing her say goodbye.

Was I really going to let her go this easily?

I shot out of my seat and raced out the door. I needed to catch up to her. I needed to stop her from making the biggest mistake of our lives. I had waited so long and patiently for her to find me and I was not about to let her go.

I loved her.

I spotted her walking down a side street. "Maka wait!" I called, racing up to her. "You're not a charity case. I did all this because I fell in love with you that day and I wanted to help make your life better!" I let it all out. She needed to know if I was going to get her to stay.

Maka recoiled and I felt like I had been punched in the gut. All the breath left my body as I took in her reaction. "You don't even know me... How can you love me?" She whispered, hugging her arms to he chest.

I put my hands on her forearms, rubbing her arms. "I don't know, I just do." That was totally uncool and lame.

Suddenly she broke out in a huge smile, throwing her arms around my neck. I blinked in surprise at the sudden change in attitude. "I love you too..." Then she went rigid. "Oh my god." She unwrapped herself from my arms and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" I stopped, confused.

"I'm late to get Emi!" She tugged on my hand to get me walking again. "She'll be so excited to see you!" Well that's good because I was excited to see my little princess too.

* * *

"SOUL!" Emi screamed, dropping her backpack and running towards Soul at full speed. He knelt down opening his arms to the little girl, she hit him hard and he swung her up and around as she clutched hard at his neck, crying into his shoulder. He rubbed her back while her teacher brought over Emi's neglected backpack.

Maka bumped Souls hip. "What'd I tell you." She smirked.

"You were right." He chuckled. Emi sniffled, clutching tighter at his neck. "What's wrong, Princess?" He said pulling gently on her ponytail.

"I was starting to think you had lied about coming back and that I would never see you again. But now your here with Mama! You didn't lie! I'm so happy your home!" Emi cried, looking at him through her happy tears.

Soul placed a hand behind her head, kissing her forehead. 'Home' sounded just right to him coming from her mouth.

Because after all.

Home is where the heart is.

* * *

_**~wow ok**_

_**so can someone say short?**_

_**wat did you think?**_

_**SORRYAGAIN~**_


	5. What is Love?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE SONG.**

* * *

_And if I could stay with someone like you_

_Would you, would you be strong enough for me_

_Would you be strong_

* * *

**~3 years after first meeting (more or less)~**

"Soul Eater Evans. Do you take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold til death do you part?" The pastor asked the happy couple.

I gazed at the beautiful green eyed girl that stole my heart all those years ago. Maka and Emi. Admittedly the best things that had happened in his life. Ever.

They were so special to him and he did everything he could to make them happy.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with them. I wanted to watch Emi grow up and one day I wanted to own a big house in the middle of no where and just grow old with Maka. I wanted grandchildren and I wanted a big family because I had never had that. I wanted to be completely overwhelmed when family came over because there were so many of them.

Most of all I wanted the warmth and the love that came with it. I wanted to wake up next to Maka every morning for the rest of my life. I wanted to be woken up by our children on Christmas morning. I wanted to teach them how to make Snowmen and snow angles on their Snow Days.

This was everything I saw when I gazed into her eyes, and her eyes alone. This was everything I wanted with Maka and everything I could now have.

Just two words away.

"I do." I smirked at Maka when she beamed up at me.

The pastor smiled watching us. "Then you may now kiss the bride."

Gently I removed her veil, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Soul Eater Evans."

"I like the sound of that." I whispered in her ear, reveling at the sound of her giggle. Only I could get her to laugh like that.

"Mama! Papa! We are a family now!" Emi yelled jumping into my arms.

"Princess you have been my family for the past three years. Ever since I met you that day." I leaned around Emi to kiss Maka and we all walked out of the church together.

The beginnings of my family.

* * *

**~40 years later~**

"Soul?! Help me carry out the food." Maka yelled from the kitchen.

"Ugh." Soul set down his beer on the side table on the porch.

"Go put this on the table outside." She ordered handing him a platter of watermelon slices. It was hot outside in the Nevada sun and she didn't want any of the little ones passing out from heat stroke.

"I love you woman but seriously we had kids for a reason. So when we grew old they could do all this stuff for us." Soul grumbled taking the tray anyway because even forty years later he would still do anything for her.

Soul was half way across the yard when Emi took the plate from him. "Let me help you with that Papa."

"Thank you Princess. I tried to tell your mother that this was the whole reason we had you kids but nooooo. She is still as stubborn as ever."

"That's mama for you. TYLER DONT YOU DARE JUMP OUT OF THAT TREE. Why do you live so far from a hospital again?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just set that down there Emi." Emi placed the platter down and ran after her son, trying to keep him from landing himself in the emergency room again.

"I heard that old man." Maka slid her arms around his neck, placing a quick peck on his cheek.

He grasped her hand, "Which part?"

"All of it. Especially the part about me being stubborn." Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well. Seem things never change sweetheart. Happy 40th anniversary Maka." Soul said with a smile, handing her a gold ring engraved with their names. It was much the same way he had proposed to her. There was no fancy proclamation, no big speech about how much he loved her. She just woke up one morning with a simple but elegant engagement ring on her finger. When soul nervously came out of the shower she kissed him and there were no words spoken about it until they told a very excited Emi.

Soul and Maka sat watching their family form their seats on the porch. Soul was bouncing Jason on his knee. All five of his kids were here with their wives, husbands, and kids. The oldest being Emi, the youngest being Devon who was recently married with his second child on the way.

He watched as all his grandchildren ran around the yard and his children talked while Samantha, his second oldest, argued with Jonah, the middle child, about the barbecue. This was what he had wanted. All along this was all he wanted.

Jason tugged on his grandfathers sleeve. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Tell me the story about how you metGrandma again!" He insisted.

And he started the story like he always did. He stared at his wife and he said, "Well it all started with someone like you..."

* * *

_Someone Like You _

**by** _SafteySuit_

If I were strong enough, if I were wrong enough to be someone like you

Would you have let me come to be with you

If I had made my own and I had overcome to be someone like you

Would you have let me come to be with you

If I could be with someone like you

Would you, would you be strong enough for me

And if I could stay with someone like you

Would you, would you be strong enough

If I had made my way, if I had chose to stay and be someone like you

Would you have let me come to be with you

If I had made myself become like someone else and be someone like you

Would you have let me come to be with you

If I could be with someone like you

Would you, would you be strong enough for me

And if I could stay with someone like you

Would you, would you be strong enough for me

Can you see me holding you right in my arms, right in my arms

If I could be with someone who's just like you

Would you, would you, would you be strong enough for me

If I could be with someone like you

Would you, would you be strong enough for me

And if I could stay with someone like you

Would you, would you be strong enough for me

Would you be strong

Would you be strong

* * *

**~This is the end friends. I hope you enjoyed! I really like this fanfic. The idea really intrigued me and I'm so happy I finished it. Check out the song if you get the chance it's super awesome. And if you watch the music video you will see that I basically took the first scene of the music video. Just go see for yourself. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!~**


End file.
